


Saints and Sinners

by Crying_Cryptid



Series: Cryptid's Mcyt Fanfics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Crying, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Cryptid/pseuds/Crying_Cryptid
Summary: Tommy is dead. There's nothing Anyone can do about it but grieve, so Tommy's family grieves.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Cryptid's Mcyt Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193363
Kudos: 13





	Saints and Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably not follow the Canon super closely. Especially bc I'm making it sad so get ready.

Death doesn't discriminate between Sinners and Saints.   
............................................................................................  
Tubbo stood at the Grave he made for Tommy, his hand slipped into Ranboo's for comfort. They were close but no one could ever replace Tommy, even with the slight drifting that came from his exile. 

He had asked that those Tommy considered Close Friends and Family come to see him off and they did. All around the two younger members of the SMP people stood in mourning. Even those who had called him a traitor. 

Tommy's legal family: His father Philza and his brothers Technoblade and Wilbur....or Ghostbur all stood to one side. Techno held a sniffling Phil into his side and Ghostbur clung to Phil's kimono. 

On the other side stood Captain Puffy and Sam, the people he had come to call friends and even family once he returned from exile. 

In the middle his last adopted brother Tubbo, and one of his closest friends Ranboo. 

An odd bunch to say the least but family nonetheless.   
"Tommy left me a note. One last message on his communicator" no one spoke so Tubbo continued  
"Tubbo, please forgive my family for me. I know I did bad things, I hurt them but also remind them that I was hurting too and I hope that they see that. I'll only take responsibility if they do too.   
To Sam and Puffy tell them thank you for being with me and being the adults I needed after my hardships, for protecting me.   
To Ranboo say thank you for being the only one to go out of his way to say hello to me in exile and to maintain his friendship with me even when everyone else refused to. 

And to Tubbo, I forgive you for my exile. We were all a pawn in Dream's game and I hope you break free...like I always tried to. Please give the Hotel to Sam, he's free to do whatever he likes with it and tell the other smp members I'm sorry and that they too have to accept responsibility as I do because no one was right. 

Please bring my family closer. That's my last wish, to have a happier family

Your favorite big man,   
Theseus or Tommy"   
Tears were shed from everyone's eyes and Tubbo took a deep breath.   
"Death doesn't discriminate from Sinners or Saints, it takes and it takes and it takes" Ranboo spoke from next to Tubbo, getting down on one knee   
"Until there's nothing left but ash"   
"What are you talking abou-" Phil snapped but Ranboo cut him off  
"But from the ashes rises a Phoenix. Tommy never gave up, he always strived to break away from Dream's control and even when he was right at the edge he brought himself back with the thought of all of you" Ranboo turned, half way seething "He didn't know it yet but he was convinced he could escape Dream and that someone! Anyone! Would be there for him but when he was hurting and scarred and had gone through more than any teen ever should you tossed him aside and helped his abuser. He needed you and you left because he helped his best friend, and yet he still forgives you and loves you. Do you understand how big his heart is? How unselfish his morals are?"   
The family stayed silent and Tubbo huffed   
"I admit to my mistakes, I was wrong and we got along past that. You never did and now it's too late to take it back. He's gone"   
Ranboo nodded along to Tubbo's words and turned to Sam and Puffy, "You both were a beacon in hard times, he felt happier with you. I'm sure you're hurting just like any real family would. But you both harbor some sort of dislike for his real family in your heart and that just won't do"   
"Why not?" Puffy asked quietly

"Well because per Tommy's request we'll all be seeing a lot more of eachother real soon."


End file.
